User blog:DemonisAOH/Demonis, Chapter 0: Prologue
Prologue This is the story of not just a warrior, but his legacy. We shall begin this story with the legend of the great Warrior King, Demonis. The Legend Many years ago, there was a war torn planet named Demonia. There were three factions trying to take control of the planet. The first faction, the Defenix, were known for having an amazing mind for defensive tactics, but were lacking in offense. The second faction, the Necrosis, were known for being brutal and unforgiving in battle, but never had the ability to defend against another. The last faction, the Vergos, were known for being both skilled in attack and defense, but not to the level of the other two factions. Above all, there was one warrior who worked for nobody. He was named Demonis, the Clear Coredem. Demonis was a man of few words, but a man of many actions. His wife, Feron, died in battle. This caused him to swear on her grave that he would end the war and protect their only daughter, Beltella, a Ventus Coredem. The two eventually left their home, and began searching for a way to destroy the leaders of the factions. Over the months, Demonis and Beltella discovered the weaknesses in the faction leaders, and began training for the inevitable battle to ensue. Each leader was planned to meet at the Great Shrine on the fifth moon. The plan was set. Demonis would swoop in and kill the leaders while Beltella used her special multiplying abilities to take care of the guards. The plan worked perfectly. All the guards and the faction leaders were killed. Sadly, the factions still went to war, this time for a different reason. This time, it was to kill Demonis. For weeks upon months, the factions looked for Demonis and Beltella, but they were never found. This was due to all of the factions having a new "leader", and they all worked directly with the duo. Although it was much more in depth than Demonis knew of at the time of the alliance. All of the stand-in's wanted Beltella as their wife. Demonis had finally had it. He knew that if he wanted to end the war, he needed to get all of the factions to work together. He ended up going to the leaders, and asked them what they would want in exchange for peace in Demonia. They all said "I want Beltella as mine and only mine." Little did they know, Beltella had feelings for all of them. Demonis used this to construct a battle between all three of them, to see who was worthy of his daughter. The three warriors, Umerin of the Defenix, Cordel of the Necrosis, and Jerlen of the Vergos, then set foot in the grand battle arena. after days of fighting, finally, Jerlen gave up. Demonis calmly stood up from his seat, and said to him "Jerlen, you are now allowed to have the hand of my daughter." This was the beginning of his end, because within days, Umerin and Cordel amassed their forces and killed Demonis. Eve, the mother of all Bakugan, had a soft spot for Demonis. She decided, since he was trying to do good, she would let him be an immortal. He was then turned into the Demonis Orb, and left on Demonia. He was then a symbol of peace and prosperity for some time. Well, within a few months after Jerlen and Beltella went to Demonis asking for children. This wish was granted, but by both Eve and Demonis. There were six children. This is the story of those six. Category:Blog posts